


The Winner Takes It All

by liloempire



Series: The Winner Takes It All [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Divorce, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Riding, Smut, but not blake and adam's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloempire/pseuds/liloempire
Summary: Behati and Adam get a divorce. Blake helps Adam pick up the pieces.





	The Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the ABBA song. I felt it fit. This is my first fan fiction longer than 2k so I'm super excited. Thank you IronicPheasant for being a huge supporter and pushing me to write this fic. This is for you :)

**__**

* * *

Adam pulled out his phone and dialed Blake’s number. He tried to focus on breathing in and out as phone began to ring.

 

"Hey Buddy! What's up?" Blake answered on the second tone.

 

Adam exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Hey I was wondering if I could come over and hang out for awhile."

 

"What? Of course! You didn't have to ask. You could of just showed up. You know I always have time for you buddy."

 

Adam chuckled a small flush of relief clouding the ever present anxiety that had been thrumming through his veins for the past few months. "I know. I just wanted to make sure. I…I need to talk to you about something."

 

Adam could hear Blake's thoughts flying through his brain in the brief pause it took for him to answer. "About what?"

 

"I'll tell you when I get there. I'm on my way now. See you soon." And with that Adam ended the call. He was already in his car with all the things he needed for an overnight stay. He expected Blake would make him stay without him even having to ask.

 

And with one final check that he had everything he drove out his driveway and away from her.

 

***

 

Blake had known Adam had been acting different for awhile. But having been friends with the man for 10 years he knew when to push the envelope and when to leave it alone. Adam trusted him and he would talk to Blake when he was ready.

 

Blake had just gotten done with another short tour and had arrived back in LA to film the Lives for The Voice. He had texted Adam as he usually did to let him know that he was back and had been surprised to find that he was left on read a few hours later. That had been yesterday. Blake was sure whatever Adam had to tell him would explain it.

 

Blake heard Adam's car coming up the driveway and he went to the door to let him in. Blake had rented the same house every season of The Voice and Adam had the code to the gate memorized by now.

 

Blake watched Adam as he was getting out of the car. He mulled over all the possible things Adam could have to tell him, but he was honestly clueless. Adam usually didn't keep things from him for this long so he knew whatever he had to say must be very important and Blake was already prepared to help in whatever way he could.

 

As Adam walked up the stairs of the porch with his sunglasses still on, Blake didn't even need to see his eyes to tell that Adam seemed defeated. It was written all over his stance and gait, Adam's usual confident saunter gone. As soon as Adam was close enough Blake pulled him in for a hug, gripping him tight so he wouldn't try to escape. Adam immediately melted into it, hugging Blake back with almost as much strength. The taller man didn't let go until Adam was ready to pull back. He could sense that this moment was the big leagues. It didn't matter what Adam had to tell him, Blake was already stepped up to the plate, ready to take whatever position Adam needed in his team of support.

 

Adam walked ahead of Blake into the living room and waited for Blake to take a seat before taking off his sunglasses. His eyes were still casted down, his fingers tugging on his wedding ring, twisting it up to the top of his fingers before twisting it back down. He took it off again, studying the cold piece of metal. It seemed heavy in his hands, but he figured it was all in his mind.

 

Blake watched him for a minute noting how his forehead creased and his lips pressed together as he frowned at the silver metal. He watched Adam's lip finally part and he looked up to meet Adam's eyes and his heart sank.

 

He already knew what Adam was going to tell him.

 

"Behati and I are getting a divorce," Adam looked down again as if to avoid watching Blake's reaction.

 

Blake scooted closer and squeezed Adam's shoulder, "Why? What happened?"

 

Adam flipped the ring in his fingers for a second, before reaching out and placing it resolutely on the coffee table. "It's a mutual decision. We both kind of recognized over these past months that our places in each other's lives were changing."

 

Blake nodded, letting his hand fall down from Adam's shoulder to rub his back.

 

"We've been trying to get back on the same page for the past few months, but yesterday we just decided that this was it. It's over. We're not meant to be Husband and Wife anymore. If that makes sense."

 

Blake nodded again. He knew what it was like to drift away from someone for no real reason other than that part that person played in your life was over and they weren't meant to fill that position anymore. That was a part of life and there really wasn’t a way to fix it. For Adam and Behati to stay together it would be like slapping a band aid over a plate that had been shattered into a million pieces.

 

Adam sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

 

"It's okay. I kind of knew something was different, but I didn't want to push it. You know I'm there when you need anything. I knew you would come when you were ready."

 

Adam finally looked up again, letting their eyes connect, "Thank you."

 

"Don't even worry about it. You took care of me during my divorce from Miranda and now it's my turn and I don't take that lightly. You're welcome to stay over as long as you like and you're more than welcome to go back to the ranch with me during the break. You're staying the night right?"

 

"Yeah," Adam smiled.

 

"Okay good. Look Adam I'm real sorry about this."

 

Adam shook his head, "Blake you have nothing to be sorry about-"

 

"No I know, but I'm southern and that's just how we express condolences."

 

"Oh of course. You're a stupid- I mean southern- cowboy," Adam replied settling into the normal banter. Blake was so good at telling when Adam needed normalcy and providing it for him. He watched the twinkle in Blake's eyes at his response and Adam finally felt the everlasting churning that had been happening in his gut cease. "Thank you Blake." Adam said, all sarcasm from his voice gone.

 

"Don't worry about it. Don't ever worry about it." Blake's eyes didn't leave Adam's until he nodded in understanding. "Now," Blake stood up from the couch, "Do you need help bringing any stuff in?"

 

They brought in the stuff Adam had brought. Blake making a comment about how Adam really did know that Blake would offer his southern hospitality when he saw all the bags Adam had. And Adam responding in exasperation that it was only four bags.

 

"I guess I just forgot that you were a rockstar. No country boy would have this much stuff to even fit in four bags."

 

"Shut up Blake. I have a suitcase filled with clothes. A suitcase for shoes. A bag of toiletries and a backpack of miscellaneous stuff."

 

"A suitcase for just shoes? Do you bring this much stuff on tour with you?"

 

"Yes, just a little bit more condensed."

 

They carried Adam's bags in and set up the guest room together.

 

"It was nice of you to let Behati stay in the house," Blake said, easing down into the chair that sat by the window.

 

Adam plopped down onto the bed eyes roaming the room he knew he'd be habitating for awhile. "Yeah, she was going to go to her parents and take the kids with her, but I told her it would be easier if I just left instead. It's not even like we're arguing badly or anything. We just don't want it to get that bad. We're trying to end this as amicably as possible y'know?"

 

The taller man nodded in understanding.

 

"It's just going to be hard figuring out when I’m going to see Gio and Dusty with my busy schedule coming up. But I'm going to go over there as much as possible until we figure out what our schedules are going to be like and who's going to have the kids when. That's the part that sucks the most."

 

"Yeah I was lucky I never had to deal with that in any of my divorces." Blake walked over to the bed, "Well why don't you get some rest? I'm gonna see about ordering some dinner for later. What are you feeling?"

 

"Pizza…no, wings….actually both."

 

"Sounds like a plan," Blake leaned down and kissed Adam's cheek making the smaller man grimace.

 

"Ugh go away," Adam groaned pushing at Blake's forehead.

 

"You love me," Blake smiled and Adam couldn't help smiling back.

 

"I do."

 

****************

 

It was two weeks after Adam had told Blake that him and Behati were getting a divorce. Blake had tried to make Adam's life hell on The Voice, using any chance he had to pick on the smaller man, and Adam had gave it right back. In theory making Adam's life hell was really him trying to make Adam's life better. He was trying to distract him. Anytime he saw Adam drawing away into himself Blake would dish out a jab and then soothe it later on with a compliment or a tight hug or a kiss on the cheek.

 

During all the breaks Blake was at Adam's chair if Adam wasn't at his. The tall man felt a sense of relief every time he could make Adam smile or laugh. They were getting ready to film the Blinds for season 21 soon and Blake wanted Adam feeling as normal as possible for it. He could tell Adam was getting there. Blake knew from experience you can only take it one day at a time in the healing process.

 

Unfortunately, it was the day the Blinds were going to start being filmed that Blake got the news notification on his phone.

 

**Adam Levine and Behati Prinsloo File for Divorce**

 

He sighed and cleared the notification away. Of course the news had to drop the day they would begin the Blinds. He sighed knowing Adam would have to save face all day. Hopefully the fans would be respectful. _The paps won't be though_ , he thought. It was too early in the morning for bullshit. Blake crawled out of bed to go find Adam and found him in the kitchen making a cup of coffee.

 

"You might want to add a splash of whiskey to that."

 

Adam looked over his shoulder and frowned, "Why?"

 

"The news about your divorce dropped today."

 

"Oh that. Yeah I saw. I think I'll be okay." Adam smiled half-heartedly.

 

"Well if you ever need a sip of something strong-"

 

"I know where to go to. But I'm okay Blake I promise. Plus you're a better soother than any liquor," Adam said walking into Blake's chest and wrapping his arms around him.

 

Blake returned the hug smiling into Adam's hair. "Well if you ever need a sip of any of this-" Blake gestured to himself when they broke the hug, "-let me know."

 

Adam rolled his eyes and punched Blake's arm before going back to tend to his coffee.

 

The day did go on more smoothly then Blake had expected. Adam greeted all the fans with a smile and talked to them normally like he usually did in-between artists. His banter with Blake was on beat and he remained stone faced during the sad romantic songs. Blake marveled at how well Adam was handling it, remembering how it took more than his usual vodka to get through some days when he had been in the first stages of his divorce from Miranda.

 

The week came and went as they finished filming the blinds. Adam had a really great team this season and Blake was slightly worried that he might not win this time. But he wasn't too worried. He actually would love if Adam won this time. Of course it was too early to really tell.

 

"It's been such a long week. I'm so glad it's Saturday. Adam tramped into Blake's room and collapsed on the bed. They had a created a habit of leaving their doors cracked or open when it was okay for the other to enter. "I've got the kids tonight though so I have to get ready to go over there soon."

 

"Hey you should let the kids stay over here for the night. They'll like it. It'll be like a sleepover for them," Blake responded.

 

"Are you sure? They'll wreck your house."

 

"Yeah it's fine. I know how it is. I only hung out with Gwen and her boys for three years."

 

Adam rolled his eyes, "Ugh please don't remind me."

 

"What? They're good kids. Don't let your feelings about her cloud that."

 

"Yeah I know," Adam grumbled.

 

Blake chuckled remembering how Adam and Gwen had fell out when he had caught the tale end of one of Blake and Gwen's many arguments about their 'relationship'. As usual Gwen had had an opinion about what Blake needed to do to make their relationship more believable and as usual it had turned into an argument.

 

Adam had been a good support through the relationship and because he knew the relationship wasn't real NBC had made him contractually obligated to talk about their relationship positively sometimes when he was asked about it by interviewers. Because of that Adam felt like he had a right to include himself in the argument. He told Gwen off, never outrightly calling her out of her name, but alluding to it. He told her she should be grateful that Blake hadn't broken their contract yet and dumped her. He told her she was a washed out pop star who should be happy she was getting the little attention she was and that she shouldn't expect Blake to do more than he had been and then stormed off.

 

Gwen had started crying which made Blake feel a little bit sympathetic so he apologized for Adam's behaviour and made sure she was okay. But deep down he had agreed with Adam a little bit. When he first met Gwen they had gotten along alright so when she had come back on the show the second time both of them fresh out of a divorce during the middle of filming the season and handed Blake the opportunity to be contractually together, he had thought it would be fun. Plus an image boost never hurt, especially as he knew Miranda would do everything in her power to make him look bad, even if they were both at fault; it hadn't ended amicably although now they were on a good page. But after a few months with Gwen the mask had come off and what he saw underneath was very fake. Gwen was the most image concerned person he knew and he usually didn't like being around people like that. Blake liked to think of himself as a humble guy. He knew he was famous and he knew what came with that, but he was still a country boy and he liked having time away from all the glitz and glitter, but somehow he had found himself tied to someone who was the exact opposite. It had been a big adjustment to say the least.

 

Blake was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of Adam's phone dialing a number.

 

"Hey Bee how are you?…. Yeah?…That's great! I'm happy for you, honest... Yeah I'm fine. Just spending time with the cowboy as usual.…mmhmm yeah that's what I was about to say, I've got the kids tonight. Blake offered to let them stay over here with us, he thought it would be fun...Yeah a sleepover. I thought they could pack a few toys and books and some clothes that way you don't have to leave the house... Well I know...yeah…but still if you decide you don't want to leave the house you don't have to… Of course I know you don't mind being in the same room as me, but Blake wants to spend time with the girls.…okay I'll be by to pick them up soon...Okay bye," Adam ended he call and ran his hands over his face.

 

Blake moved closer to him concerned. "You alright?"

 

"Yeah, it's just weird."

 

"I know," Blake wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a hug and didn't let go until Adam was ready.

 

"I'm gonna get ready and pick up the girls," Adam said moving off the bed.

 

"I can come with you if you want," Blake offered.

 

"You don't have to. It's fine."

 

"No seriously. I can distract the girls or something if you want to talk with Behati for a bit." He watched Adam deflate.

 

"Yeah. Actually that sounds great. Thanks," Adam replied.

****************

Adam turned the key in the lock and opened the door and shouted, "Honey I'm home!"

 

"Daaaaaddy!" Two little girls came running from the back of the house and Adam knelt down on one knee arms wide open ready to intercept some hugs.

But then the tallest of the two littles looked up and saw Blake.

 

"Blake!" Dusty ran right past Adam and wrapped her little arms around Blake's legs.

 

"Hey!" Adam exclaimed in disappointment that Dusty had bypassed him, but then he got an arm full of Gio.

 

"Daddy!" She smiled and then buried herself in his chest.

 

"Hey Musty Dusty!" Blake reached down and pulled her up in his arms.

 

"Hey! Don't call me that," she slapped his chest.

 

"Hey? Hay is for horses," Blake responded, smirking at his stupid joke. She crossed her arms and pouted in response. "Aw alright. How's my Sweet Rose doing?"

 

Her face lit up with a smile, "I'm great! How about you? I missed you."

 

"I'm doing fantastic now that I'm seeing you. I've been spending way too much time with your father and he's been getting on my last nerve."

 

"Daddy stop getting on Blake's last nerve," she reached over to poke a now standing Adam who was holding Gio in his arms.

 

"Aw don't worry about that sweetie. Blake's nerve dead, he doesn't feel a thing," Adam responded throwing a smile back at Blake as he started walking further into the house. "Where's Mommy Gio Bean?" Gio pointed towards the kitchen.

 

"In the kitchen. She's getting our snacks ready," Dusty Rose responded from behind him, "Mommy! Daddy's here!" She yelled out.

 

Behati appeared out the kitchen, her blonde hair thrown into a messy ponytail, "Hey Adam," her eyes flickered back and saw Blake, "Hi Blake, how are you?"

 

Blake nodded, "Can't complain."

 

Behati smiled and he returned the smile before she said, "Girls snacks are ready, are you guys hungry?"

 

"Yes!" They both exclaimed and simultaneously squirmed to get down before Blake and Adam bent down to let them go.

 

"You know what? I haven't had a tea party in a very long time. Behati is it okay if the girls and I take the snacks into the playroom and have a little tea party?" Blake asked.

 

"Yes! Please Mommy?" Dusty Rose and Gio Grace begged.

 

"Yeah that sounds like fun. Why don't you girls ask Blake to grab your plates and you guys take your juice cups into the playroom."

 

"Yay!" Dusty exclaimed and started to run off into the kitchen.

 

"Do not run with the juice though!" Behati leaned into the kitchen watching the girls.

 

"Yes Mommy!" Both girls grabbed their cups and slowly walked the opposite direction from the kitchen towards the playroom, Blake in tow.

 

Adam and Behati watched them walk off, before Adam turned towards her and gestured towards the couch, "Do you want to catch up for a bit?"

 

Behati smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear,  "Sure." They made their way towards the couch and sat there for awhile, both not saying anything.

 

Finally Adam spoke first, "I miss you."

 

"I miss you too," Behati turned towards him and smiled, it didn't reach her eyes though.

 

"But we're not getting back together," Adam responded as if to repeat something she said without actually saying. And she nodded in agreement, her smile becoming watery.

 

"Damn, this sucks," Adam laughed even though there was no reason to. It was a nervous tick. One Behati understood.

 

"It does," she reached out and grasped his hand and they sat there for awhile, holding hands. "It's not like we didn't try. We gave it a good run. You taught me so much Adam. What it felt like to have a good partner in crime. But I think if we got back together now we'd be forcing something that's not there."

 

Adam nodded, silent for a little while, mulling over what she said. "You're right." They sat there, both in their thoughts until Adam got up and announced he was going to grab some stuff and get ready to go. He walked down the hall towards the back of the house where the playroom was and found Blake on the floor cross legged at a small kids play table. His two girls were both sat in the table's matching chairs sipping on juice in plastic tea cups and munching on carrots and goldfish.

 

Gio noticed Adam come in first, "Daddy do you want to have tea with us?"

 

Adam walked over and scooped her up, "I would love to have tea with you Gio Bean, but why don't we have it at Blake's place? Blake offered to host a sleepover for me, you, and Dusty."

 

Gio's blue eyes grew wide and she turned towards Blake, "Really?"

 

"Yes!" Blake struggled to get up, turning on his hands and knees and then getting up on one knee to stand. Adam silently shook his head.

 

"Yay! Sleepover!" Dusty stood up pumping her fists in the air.

 

"Yes why don't you girls go get your backpacks and pick some toys to bring and I'll go get your bags ready," Adam replied putting Gio down.

 

"All done," Behati appeared in the doorway with two overnight bags filled with clothes, pajamas, pull-ups and anything else the girls needed.

 

"Oh, thanks Bee. Alright girls just grab some toys and we'll be on our away."

 

"I can go put those in the car," Blake offered to Behati. She gave them to him and he lumbered out the door.

 

"I'm going to pack a little snack bag for them too," Behati told Adam and he watched her walk out the door. Surprisingly it was starting to get easier to watch her leave.

 

************

 

As soon as they were let into Blake's house Dusty and Gio took off running into the house, laughing and yelling. Adam watched Blake smile and shake his head.  "Girls let me show you where you'll be sleeping," he yelled out and they trotted after him as he led the way to the second guest bedroom.

 

Adam grinned to himself and went to put the snack bag in the fridge. Blake was so good with the girls. He didn't get to spend a lot of time with them as Blake and Adam both had busy schedules and when they did have time to spend together outside The Voice they usually wanted to spend it alone doing whatever they had decided to do. But now the situation was different and Blake had more opportunities to see them. And watching him interact with them was doing funny things to his chest.

 

Adam was so grateful for Blake and his friendship. Blake was his biggest supporter and his closest friend. He was family.

 

"It's interesting spending time with girls after being around Gwen's boys so much. Would it seem off beat for me to say I think I like girls better?" Blake said as he entered the kitchen, sitting at the bar. "And can you hand me a beer?"

 

Adam grabbed one from the fridge and stood across from Blake at the counter. "Girls are better," Adam smiled. "I love those two little girls with my whole heart and I think about what it would be like if I had had boys instead. Of course I would love them with my whole heart still, but life would be so much different and I like how life is now...despite everything that's going on. Plus girls can do everything boys can do but better. That's what Behati told me," Adam smiled ducking his head at the memory.

 

Blake smiled his eyes going out of focus as if he was thinking. Finally he looked up at Adam again, his eyes serious, "Are you and Bee okay? I tried to give y'all as much space to talk as you needed."

 

Adam shrugged, "I mean we're as okay as we could be going through this situation. Separating is never easy. Sometimes I think…we broke up before and this would be the second time breaking up so maybe third time's the charm you know? But then I realize I'm just romanticizing it. This is it. I can feel it and it's starting to become easier to accept."

 

Blake took a swig of his beer, "You're handling it better than I did."

 

"No I'm not," Adam turned back to get himself a beer as well, popping off the top and taking a big gulp.

 

"Daddy," Gio came strolling into the kitchen, her favorite teddy bear in hand, "Daddy come play," she said tugging on his tracksuit bottoms.

 

"Alright little Gio Bean," he scooped her up and turned to Blake, "Blake's gonna play with us too."

 

Gio turned to Blake smiling, "Really?"

 

Blake returned the smile, "Yeah I am."

*********

Blake was exhausted when he finally crawled into bed at the end of the day. It was always a joy to be around kids, but they could be leeches on your energy. "Why did I have to get so old?" He asked himself as his head sank into the pillow.  He laid there for awhile, his mind mulling over the day. Spending time with other people's kids could sometimes make him feel like he missed out on a life opportunity to have some of his own. He knew it wasn't true though. If he truly wanted to have kids he could of and he still could now. But it's always different having kids when you're older than when you're young. His body could attest to that now. There was an ache in his lower back from bending down to listen to the two littles.

 

It had been a month since the first time the kids had come over. The Blind were way past done and the Lives had been finished for some weeks. Between filming all of that, spending time with their teams, getting ready for their upcoming tours and having the girls over every weekend Blake was pooped. How did Adam do this all the time? Blake was starting to think there was something to eating well and exercising. He chuckled at the thought.

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and without hesitation Blake told them to come in. Adam came strolling in with a book in hand and plopped in the bed. Recently it had became a habit of his to read in Blake's bed every other day. It had started a few weeks ago when they had had gotten off set at a decent time and had ended up watching   _Die Hard_ in Blake's bed that night. Adam had fallen asleep before Blake and Blake didn't have the heart to wake him up so he just let him sleep there. Adam was still there in the morning when the alarm clock had went off and it was never really discussed. Instead they just went about their day. Until later that night when Adam came into Blake's room as Blake was watching ESPN. Adam had slid under the covers and muttered , "Your bed is more comfortable than mine," at Blake's silence.

 

It hadn't become a daily thing, but it was an every other day thing. Blake didn't really mind. If anything he found it a little easier to sleep knowing someone else was there.

 

********

 

Blake woke up with Adam squished to his side using his shoulder as a pillow. He wasn't really surprised. Adam was a cuddler when he slept which had surprised Blake the first time.

 

"Mmm," Adam moaned and fitted himself against Blake's side, moving his head to use Blake's chest as a pillow and rubbing his head into it.

 

"Adam that's my nipple."

 

"Whaastha?" Adam slurred sleepily.

 

"Adam you're rubbing your head onto my nipple."

 

Adam smiled into Blake's chest, "Go back to sleep."

 

"I can't go back to sleep in this position. I wanna lay on my side."

 

"Ugh fine," Adam said and rolled away onto his side. He grabbed one of pillows and wrapped his arms around it.

 

Blake smiled an idea popping in his head. He fitted himself against Adam's back to spoon him. Adam tensed for a second and then noticeably shrugged his shoulders as if to accept that their friendship was going this far. He relaxed into Blake's chest letting his head fall back some. Blake smirked and went onto the next part of his plan. He leaned down to kiss Adam's neck and then lightly bit on the same spot before sucking a bruise onto the skin.

 

"Blake what the fuck?" Adam exclaimed, trying to scoot away, but Blake held onto him tight.

 

"Oh Adam," Blake said dramatically, "It's been so long since I woke up with someone in my bed."

 

Adam wriggled for a little bit more, before Blake let him go, laughing.

 

"You're so dumb," Adam groaned. He was always cranky in the morning.

 

Blake rubbed his thumb against the blooming bruise, "You liked it." He reached out to pull Adam against him again. "Come on let's go back to sleep. I promise to cuddle you without disrespecting your virtue." Adam crossed his arms and frowned in defiance, but rolled over to face his back against Blake's chest anyway. Blake rubbed his hand against the soft fuzz of Adam's buzzcut that was growing back. Adam had ended up shaving off all his hair a week ago when his divorce had been finalized.

 

"Mmm" Adam responded to the motion, settling back into Blake's chest even further. Blake watched Adam drift to sleep slightly tightening his arms around him, his eyes tracking the movements of Adam’s chest rising and falling with his deep breathing. Finally he felt sleep come and he gave in.

 

*****

"Are you going to miss me?" Blake asked as he watched Adam pack his things. They were both getting ready to go on tour. It would be short tours. Blake only had 10 dates left from the tour he had started at the end of February.. Adam would be gone from mid-July to mid-September though. He had a few dates overseas  and then he would be back to go to some of the major cities in the US.

 

"No, I'm getting a much needed break away from your idiocracy," Adam responded.

 

"I'm going to miss you too," Blake said. "So you're coming to Oklahoma on September 9th?"

 

"Yeah," Adam zipped up the suitcase he had finished working on, "And I'm leaving on the 12th to meet up with the band again."

 

The next day Blake drove Adam to the airport where he was meeting the band.

 

"I will miss you," Adam told him as they hugged each other goodbye.

 

"I knew you would."

 

The tour started off great. The few shows they had overseas had amazing crowds and Adam crawled into each hotel bed those nights feeling satiated off the crowds energy. Once they finished overseas they came back to the US and climbed a tour bus and set off towards the first destination. It was then that Adam had a bit more time to think. It had been weird not being around Blake 24/7 the way he had been the past couple of months. He found himself missing Blake faster then he usually did and in more unusual ways. In the past he had missed their dumb conversations and Blake's dumb laugh. Now he missed Blake's arms around him at night, Blake's dry scrambled eggs in the morning, and Blake's twinkling blue eyes.

 

The first week of US shows Adam had pushed it off. He figured it was from having spent way too much time with Blake and that's why he was missing things he usually didn't. But towards the end of the second week when the pang in his heart at the thought of Blake wasn't subsiding, but was instead getting worse, Adam realized that this was serious. He was starting to lay awake at night in bed thinking about Blake. Thinking about what things that happened during his day would make Blake laugh. Or what joke Blake would make about the certain things that had happened. As the days went on his thoughts went to how he missed sleeping with Blake and from there his thoughts went to how Blake crowds his space every so often.

 

One evening after a particularly stressful day, Adam was in the shower of the hotel they had arrived at, letting the water sluice over his skin. He figured that getting off would help him calm down and he had started thinking about the things that usually turned him on, but somewhere along the way his thoughts had turned to Blake's intimate touches. Blake's big hands on the small of Adam's back. Blake's hands on his ass. Blake's kisses of all kinds. And then somehow he was thinking about sitting on Blake's lap and from there it was sitting on Blake's lap and kissing him. And then Adam was coming into his hands thinking about Blake on his knees with Adam's dick in his mouth, those dimples on display.

 

Adam stood in shower letting the water wash away the evidence of what just happened from his hand. He let his mind go blank before trying to process what had just happened. He tilted his head up towards the faucet and let the water wash over his face as if to cleanse his mind from the track it was taking. It didn't work. Another week in and Adam had come thinking about Blake another 8 times and he couldn't get his brain to shut off the country man. It was starting to affect his sleep. It took 5 more days before Adam finally admitted to himself. He had thought about Blake during most of the songs he had sung that night and as he lay there in bed he dared himself to say it out loud.

 

"I'm in love with Blake," he whispered into the air feeling relief and dread wash over him simultaneously. "I'm in love with Blake," he said again feeling his heart ring out confidently. "Fuck I'm in love with Blake," Adam said once more, the dread starting to over take the relief. He rolled over on his stomach and buried his face into the pillow.

********

 

Blake missed Adam. He had been able to push it off while he was on tour. Focusing on getting ready for the shows. Feeling the energy on stage and pouring all of his energy back into the audience. He had came back to his Oklahoma home exhausted in the good way that tour makes you tired. He's been doing music for so long, but being on stage in front of an crowd never gets old.

 

Now he was back home and he was settled in and the absence was creeping back in and crawling over his skin like a bug. He felt it when surrounded by his loud family. He had felt it lying in bed at night. And he felt it while he was dragging his hand over his cock and shooting into his hand.

 

After that he had set down at the kitchen table the next day, a cup of coffee in his hand which contained a shot or two of liquor, and called Adam. He needed to hear his voice. Hopefully speaking to him would help subside these feelings he'd been holding at bay for so long. The dial tone rang and rang until Blake reached Adam's voicemail box. Blake cursed under his breath as the voicemail tone beeped, indicating him that it was time to leave a message. "Hey Adam. I was just calling to check on you…I miss you buddy. Can't wait for you to visit the ranch. I just got here a few days ago. Anyway i'll talk to you soon." He ended the call and sighed, leaning back into the kitchen chair. He had been doing so good for so long. Even when he actually had Adam in his arms these past couple of months he hadn't even thought once like that and now. Now Adam wasn't in his bed like he had been on and off and maybe that's what had done it. Having Adam there had set the spark, but having Adam gone had started the fire. Blake was getting worried this was becoming a fire he couldn't contain.

 

*******

 

Adam had told himself that he would call Blake back as soon as he got off stage so that the adrenaline from the crowd would push him through this awkward confession. But he put it off letting James lead him to the little mini bar they had set up for them backstage. He let himself have a drink or two until the anxiety had crawled up under his skin and took a hold of him so tight that he knew nothing would get rid of it except talking to Blake. Finally he excused himself, finding a private corner. He pulled out his phone and inhaled and exhaled a few breaths before dialing Blake's number.

 

The phone rang for a few beats before Blake finally answered, "Hello?"

 

"Hey," Adam replied sinking into the wall.

 

"Hey how's the tour coming?" Blake replied his accent sounding thicker over the phone.

 

"It's been going really good actually. The crowd has been great...Um…actually I wanted to talk about something," Adam squeezed his eyes shut.

 

"Is something wrong? Are you okay? I can be on the next flight out," Blake rushed out panicked.

 

"No, no, no it's fine. I'm fine. I just--I've been working through some things recently. My feelings to be specific." Adam swallowed. "Things have been kind of weird for me since I last saw you. I miss you."

 

"I miss you too Adam. I always miss you." Blake responded patiently.

 

"Yeah," Adam replied a smile slowly blooming on his face. "Blake I always miss you too. But lately it's been different. I can't stop thinking about you since I left. And yesterday I reconciled with the fact that….Blake I think that-- no, I know that I'm in love with you. Blake I love you and I'm in love with you...I just wanted to tell you that before I came Thursday. I wanted it to be out in the air already." Adam waited for a while listening to Blake's deep breathing and slowly started to panic waiting for Blake to respond.

 

Finally Blake took a deep breath and said, "Adam…I have feelings for you too."

 

Adam collapsed against the wall and slid down as  joy and shock and a plethora of other feelings rushed into his consciousness. "Really?"

 

"Yes really. I don't think I've never not had feelings for you."

 

Adam smirked, "So you weren't joking about some of the things you said?"

 

"Eh some things yeah. A lot of the jokes were half truths. But…listen Adam. Let's talk about this more when you come in a couple of days. It's only been a few months since your divorce."

 

"Blake I know, but I'm seri-"

 

"Adam please. Let's just table it for now."

 

Adam blinked recognizing the slight buzz that was still thrumming in his mind from the alcohol. "Okay Blake...I love you."

 

"I love you too. Have a good show tomorrow. I'll see you on Thursday." Blake said and with that he ended the call. Adam blinked. He wanted desperately to be excited, but he couldn't be truly. Blake had admitted to having feelings for Adam. But what were their extent? And why didn't Blake want to talk about it over the phone. What if Blake was going to reject him on Thursday. Or maybe Blake just needed some time to process. Adam could accept that. He decided to accept the latter thought as the answer just so he could avoid anymore anxiousness and he found his way to the tour bus. He was ready to finally have a restful sleep now that he wasn't harboring feelings he didn't understand.

 

********

 

The next day and last day of tour before their few days off went at a snail pace, but sooner than later Adam was walking off the stage and climbing onto the tour bus to go to his hotel for the night. There he stayed awake thinking about how the next day was going to go.Would Blake kiss him as soon as they had privacy? Would Blake be awkward? What if Blake decides he actually didn't have feelings for Adam and tells him to leave? Adam ended up ordering a bottle of wine to aid him go to sleep.

 

The next day Blake picked him up from the airport and greeted him with a hug, but most of drive back to the ranch was driven in silence.

 

"Aren't we going to talk about what we talked about on the phone?" Adam asked, finally breaking the ice.

 

"Not right now Adam."

 

"But you said-"

 

"I don't want your first day back here to be potentially ruined by arguments. Come on let's enjoy the day and then talk about it later," Blake interrupted.  

 

Adam frowned crossing his arms, "Well I was thinking we could pick out some toys for Dusty's birthday in a couple of weeks while I'm here. You're coming right? To the party?"

 

"Yeah of course," Blake finally turned away from the road to look at him, "We're going to pass a toy store in a few miles that we could go to."

 

"We could go now. I don't mind. That way I can just be a recluse the next few days."

 

"Alright," Blake agreed and turned into a shopping centre of boutiques after a few miles. He parked in front of a bright yellow store and hopped out, waiting for Adam at the store's door.

 

"Hello welcome to Miss Sally's Toy Store! What can I do for you gentlemen?" The young lady at the front counter asked.

 

"Hi," Blake gave the girl a dimpled smile, "We're here to shop for his daughter. She'll be five in a couple of weeks. Could you kindly point us in the direction of the toys she would like?"

 

"Certainly-" The young girl responded back.

 

"No it's okay ma'am. You don't have to show us. We're just going to look around." Adam wasn't really in the mood to have to be cordial with a stranger. He was kind of pissed at Blake even though he could see his point of view. But he didn't understand why Blake couldn't discuss it on the phone and why he didn't want to discuss it in the car. Why did he keep pushing it off?

 

They strayed away from the counter and began looking around the store. It was a cute store. A meeting of the past and the present with all sorts of old fashioned toys sitting side by side with new modern toys. Adam saw some things he thought Dusty would like, but he wanted to see more first so he continued to walk towards the back of the store, Blake right on his tail.

 

"How do I know your feelings for me are real and you aren't just rebounding?" Blake leaned in and whispered in Adam's ear.

 

"Are you kidding me? You're discussing this with me in public?" Adam hissed, turning around to meet Blake's eyes.

 

"Well I figure now is as good as time as any."

 

Adam rolled his eyes, "So much for not wanting to ruin my first day here with arguments. No it's not. But I am positive this would not be a rebound."

 

"How are you so sure? I'm not some toy-" Blake gestured to the toys around the store with faux seriousness, "-you can play around with and then leave. If we're doing this it's gotta be a 100 percent."

 

"Blake," Adam stopped and faced Blake, making complete eye contact with him, "this would not be a rebound. My feelings are real."

 

Blake turned and grabbed a Magic 8 Ball off the shelf, "I don't believe you. Magic 8 Ball is Adam trying to rebound with me?"

 

Adam mocked him under his breath.

 

Blake ignored him and gave the ball a big shake. And watched as the triangular dice inside the ball moved until it landed on the side that said 'Yes'. Blake pointed at it and said "See?"

 

"That thing's not real you dumbass," Adam replied.

 

"Magic 8 Ball are you real?" Blake asked and shook it again and watched it roll on 'Definitely'. He showed it to Adam.

 

Adam groaned and took a Magic 8 Ball off the shelf and asked it, "Magic 8 Ball is Blake an idiot?" He gave it a hard shake.

 

Blake crowded his space to watch the dice roll. It landed on 'No'. "Ha!" He shouted and pointed at Adam.

 

The shorter one frowned, "Are my feelings for Blake real?" He gave it shake and watched the dice roll on 'Yes'. He handed it to Blake and walked away.

 

Blake looked at the ball's response and sighed. He returned it to the shelf and stalked after Adam. "Hey!" Blake exclaimed reaching out and grabbing Adam's arm to stop him, but the shorter man wouldn't look at him.

 

"You're making me feel really stupid. You know how much I hate that. I put myself out there and you told me you liked me back. Why are you making this harder? This is so fucking kindergarten. I have kids Blake. We've been friends for so long. Why do you think I would so easily risk that?" Adam yanked his arm out of Blake's hold and crossed his arms.

 

Blake sighed, "Can we talk about this is in the car?" He watched Adam nod. He seemed to be pouting unconsciously and Blake knew he was really hurt.

 

Blake led them outside and unlocked the vehicle and they both climbed into his truck. He let a moment of silence pass before he answered Adam's questions. "I just want to make sure you're making a decision that's best for you. We both have reputations and this might come as a surprise, but I don't care about mine that much. I've had a long career and I know this could hurt it, but I don't care. I mean if I cared our friendship would have been a lot different. For starters I would never have been so openly intimate with you as I have been. But I believe in being myself. Adam you're the closest friend I have had in my life. I love you. That'll never change for me. Are you 100% sure that this is what you really want? That I'm what you really want?"

 

Adam didn't respond, just closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. There was look of annoyance on his face. He sat there for a second, unmoving, and then let out the breath, leveling his gaze with Blake's. "I fucking forgot about your low self-esteem. You play it off well."

 

"What?"

 

"Blake, I didn't sleep for a month. My whole tour I literally just tossed and turned on the bus or in a hotel room every night while considering every in and out of what my feelings were and what they meant and the cause and effect of them. I took everything into consideration. I should have known your hesitation was you related and not me. Of course you think you're not good enough for me. Blake you've always been good enough for me. Blake you make me good enough. You make me better.

 

Even if we try this and it crashes and burns- which I promise l'll do everything on my side to prevent that. And even if somehow it happens anyway I will do everything in my power to salvage our friendship. But even if it crashes and burns I think there is no possible way that I wouldn't come out of it a better person, because that's what you do to me, you make me better. Blake I want this. I know it hasn't been that long since Bee, but we were over longer than when we decided to get a divorce. We had only been trying to salvage our relationship the months prior. But honestly I think I've always been a little bit in love with you, but I just had to go through some things until I was ready. Blake I'm ready. I promise."

 

Blake stared at him, digesting everything Adam had said. Adam met his stare holding his gaze, trying to poor all of his emotions into the one look.

 

"Am I allowed to kiss you in public?" Blake finally asked.

 

Adam pondered it over for a second, weighing the pros and cons, then decided fuck it and leaned in.

 

Blake leaned back. "Actually let's do this privately. We should probably see how this goes for awhile and then we can decide how we feel about being in public later. Come on, let's finish shopping for Dusty."

 

"So we're doing this?" Adam asked as Blake put his hand on the handle to open the door.

 

Blake nodded, "I love you."

 

Adam tried to keep in the fireworks he felt blooming in his chest at bay, but he felt his face light up and he smiled wide anyway. "I love you too."

 

Adam ended up buying $300 worth of toys for his daughter. Most of them he knew she would give up playing with within a few weeks, but he didn't care. He was happy and he wanted her to have a good birthday. The drive to the ranch from the toy shop was filled with pleasant banter and chatter about tour and The Voice. Every look from Blake sent Adam's heart into a flurry. Everything seemed so much different, but the same. Adam had been to Blake's ranch a thousand times, but now he was here as Blake's…boyfriend? It was weird.

 

"Well we're here," Blake smiled, parking the truck. "Let's bring all your stuff in. This feels like déjà vu," Blake said as he looked over Adam's suitcases.

 

"Déjà vu?, From what?"

 

"From when I brought all your shit in when you moved into the rental house with me."

 

"Oh yeah," Adam slid out of the truck and went to stand at the bed of it with Blake. They grabbed his bags and rolled them into the house. Adam inhaled, letting the slightly cool air fill his lungs. The air had the slight smell and feel of autumn and he loved it. It was his favorite time of year to be at the ranch. He followed Blake into the house and Blake closed the door behind him.

 

"Thanks for bringing my bags in," Adam said, his eyes connecting with Blake's before he dropped his bags and closed in on him.

 

He pressed against him and Blake met him as he reached up to kiss him their lips locking and holding on. Adam's heart was racing, thudding in the back of his head. He gripped Blake's shirt as they moved their lips together.

He had fell asleep dreaming about this so many times within in the past month that he had to hold on tight to Blake to make sure this was real. He hadn't realized just how much he had wanted this. The taste of Blake in his mouth. The smell of him filling up all his senses. And Blake was kissing him back with a type of passion that he didn't know that Blake had, but was so grateful that Blake was giving him. And then Blake was pushing him against the door his lips and teeth attacking Adam's neck and all Adam could do was hold on and try to get some air into his lungs, because fuck he could hardly breathe. And then finally Blake was kissing him again his tongue flicking out against Adam's lips. Adam opened up to him letting him explore the nooks of his mouth, his tongue flicking back. They kissed for a little while more, before they broke away panting.

 

Adam let his head fall onto Blake's shoulder, "Wow."

 

Blake nodded and kissed the top of Adam's head, "Are you hungry?"

 

"Um yes, but not for food."

 

Blake threw his head back and laughed. But took Adam to the kitchen anyway and heated up some leftover barbecue he had for him and then went off to put Adam's bags away. When he strolled back into the kitchen Adam asked where he had put his stuff, silently hoping that Blake knew better than to put his stuff in the guest room.

 

"You're bunking with me right?" Blake's asked sheepishly.

 

"Yeah, I was just making sure."

 

"Okay good," Blake smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. He pulled back and licked his lips, "Mm you taste good."

 

"Ew you don't have a food kink do you? You're not imagining me covered in barbecue sauce are you?" Adam shuddered.

 

"What? Fuck no." Blake laughed.

 

"Oh thank God. I was about to call the whole thing off."

 

They spent the rest of the day lounging around. Blake took him out to see the animals, because Adam had missed them and he wanted to see his favorites. And then when it got darker they strolled back into the house, Adam slipping his hand into the Blake's and pulling him onto the couch where they begun a grade school make out session, Adam in Blake's lap and Blake's hands on his ass. Blake had pulled back and asked if this was going too fast and Adam had replied that in his opinion it wasn't going fast enough. "Good, cause you're making it very hard to want to slow down," Blake had replied burying his head into the crook of Adam's neck and inhaling.

 

Adam moaned when he bit down into the soft flesh there. He rocked his hips down and bit his lips at the electrifying feeling that came afterwards. Blake gripped his hips harder and rolled his hips up the meet Adam's as he kissed him again their tongues moving together as their hips did. Blake trailed his fingers against the smooth skin above Adam's waistband before coming to the front of Adam's jeans and unbuttoning them. He unzipped the zipper as their mouths moved together.

 

"Is this okay?" He asked cupping the outline of Adam's hard dick.

 

"Yeah, fuck," Adam squeezed his eyes shut and thrust into the palm of Blake's hand. He kept them shut as he felt Blake release him from the tight confines of his underwear and let out a breath as the cold air kissed his throbbing member. He opened his eyes to the sight of Blake licking his lips and he leaned into the kiss Blake again. He focused on kissing him as Blake started moving his hand on his dick, working up a rhythm. Blake's hand moved down and traced his slit on the upswing gathering the precome there and using it to make the movements easier. He squeezed and he moved down again and Adam whined into Blake's mouth as they kissed. He moved to take Blake's hard cock out to return the hand job, but Blake moved back from the kiss and interrupted, "You don't have to Adam. It's okay."

 

"I know, but I want to."

 

Blake stared into his eyes for a second, before nodding and continuing the slow, tight movements on Adam's dick.

 

When Adam removed Blake from his own underwear he took a moment to stare which made Blake stop what he was doing.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I knew you were going to be big…but wow."

 

"Yeah I'm a shower and a grower," Blake said. Adam looked up and saw the twinkle in Blake's eyes.

 

"Shut up," Adam laughed punching Blake's shoulder slightly and then moved in to kiss him hungrily. He let muscle memory from all his own jerk off sessions control his arm as he kissed Blake and focused on the fact that it felt like Blake was slowly pulling out his soul through his dick. He ended up panting onto Blake's shoulder as Blake brought him closer to the edge. It took everything in him to continue pumping his hand on Blake's dick as well. He ended up abandoning it and grasping onto Blake's hip as he thrust up into Blake's hand when he finally went over the edge. "Fuck, Blake," he groaned into the plaid covered shoulder. He sagged there for awhile after he finished until he remembered that Blake still hadn't come yet.

 

"Shit I'm sorry," he sat back and moved to continue jerking Blake off, but Blake was quicker. He started thrusting into the same hand that had some of Adam's come on it and Adam was so turned on that he was almost hard again. He watched as Blake quickly jerked himself off before coming into his own hand, and Adam swallowed at the thought of Blake coming into his mouth like that. He never would of thought something like that would turn him on, but the thought of Blake filling his mouth and coming down his throat was making his blood boil. He thought about sucking on Blake's cum covered fingers, but scratched that plan in favor of kissing Blake's cherry red lips again. He really, really liked kissing Blake.

 

When they parted Adam got up and followed Blake into the kitchen where he washed his hands. "Fuck I'm hungry. Do you want pizza? I want pizza." Blake asked.

 

"Yeah pizza sounds good," Adam smiled and stood up on his toes to peck Blake's lips.

 

Blake kissed him back and then stood there smiling dopily and staring at Adam. "Does this feel weird to you? This feels weird to me."

 

"Does what feel weird?" Adam replied.

 

"Us being together like this."

 

"What do you mean does it feel weird? Of course it's going to feel weird. We were friends for 10 years without doing anything sexual of course it's going to feel different." Adam scoffed and proceeded to mock Blake's statement in a weird country accent.

 

Blake stood there staring at Adam with smile on his face and shook his head.

 

"You're so dumb. I can't believe I'm in love with someone has dumb as you. Does this feel weird? Duh! I was straight for 42 years of my life and now-"

 

Blake interrupted Adam by pulling him towards him for another kiss. He pulled back after a second, but was immediately tugged back down by Adam's hand on the back of his neck. Adam deepened the kiss, sighing a little and rested his arms over Blake's shoulders. Blake pulled the shorter man even closer and felt him melt in his arms slightly. With that he gave Adam one more peck and pulled back feeling satisfied that Adam was distracted from his previous statement.

 

He watched Adam shake his head and grumble under his breath, "This feels weird to me. 10 years we were friends and only friends of course-"

 

"Oh my god! I was trying to distract you from that!" Blake shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

"I know! It didn't work!" Adam stuck his tongue out and flicked Blake off before telling him to order the pizza and walking out of the room.

 

Blake shook his head, smiling to himself and shouted after Adam "I love you!"

 

"I love you too!" Adam shouted back.

*******

 

"Time flies by when you're having fun," Blake said as they fed his horses. Adam nodded in response. Today was his last day at the ranch. Tomorrow he had a flight to New York. The past few days with Blake had been better than the daydreams he had had since realizing his true feelings for Blake. Actually being here with him with the understanding that they were doing this, that they were putting this extension on their relationship, had made any and all struggles from the year worth it.

 

"It's only a week until we're back in LA again," Adam said, his palm tingling from the weird feeling of the horse's mouth against his skin. He liked palm feeding the animals.

 

"I know," Blake responded from behind him, dropping the bag of feed to hug Adam from behind. He kissed his neck.

 

"I probably need to call Behati soon."

 

Blake didn't respond just squeezed Adam tighter.

 

"She should know. I don't want to hide this from her."

 

"Yeah I know," Blake kissed Adam's cheek and pulled away. He stuck his hands in his pockets as Adam turned around to look at him.

 

"Dusty's birthday is when we get back. We didn't hide things from each other during our marriage.You're gonna be there. She'll figure it out if I don't tell her and she'll be mad that I didn’t tell her first. "

 

Blake groaned and played with the dirt with his boots, "Well can I just not go to the party. It'll be awkward."

 

"Oh my god. I'm dating a child. You have to come. You promised Dusty. And yes it'll be awkward, but that's life."

 

Blake pouted in response.

 

"Really? Don't do that. It's not cute."

 

Blake just pouted even harder which made Adam roll his eyes. Blake laughed dropping the pout and pulled Adam into his arms, planting a kiss on the smaller man's lips. "I promised Dusty. And I can deal with awkwardness. I mean I'm dating you and this is the most awkward relationship of my life."

 

Adam tilted his head back and frowned, but couldn't make it last with Blake's dimpled gaze staring back at him. He buried his head into Blake's chest, "I love you. I don't want to leave."

 

"It's only a week," Blake whispered into Adam's hair. He gave the crown of his head a kiss.

 

********

The rest of tour flew by faster than Adam expected. The last few shows were extremely energetic. Adam hadn't realized how much he'd been holding back while he had been trying to figure out his feelings for Blake.

 

Sooner than later he was waiting to board his flight to LA. Adam sat in the waiting area staring at his phone wishing it would make the decision for him. On one hand he would prefer to do it now. It would be great to go to home to Blake without this hanging over his head. But on the other hand…he didn't want to have this conversation at all.

 

Adam knew he really shouldn't be afraid of telling her. The divorce had been mutual and they were still friends sort of. But it was awkward telling your ex that you were in a relationship with someone new. Especially if your ex knew who that someone was. And especially if your someone new was your best friend that you had been close with for the past 10 years.

 

Adam felt she deserved a courtesy call. It would be better if she found out from him rather than someone else or on her own, she was pretty good at piecing things together. Plus he didn't want to hide the extent of his relationship with Blake from her. That had never been their style, to hide things from one another and he figured to effectively co-parent they should probably keep that sentiment going.

 

With this thought Adam finally pulled up Behati's contact and dialed the number. He let himself fall into a daze as the dial tone rang in his ear.

 

After a few more tones she finally picked up, "Hey Adam."

 

"Hey Bee."

 

"Is everything okay? Did the tour go well?"

 

Adam moved his head in agreement even though she couldn't see him, "Yeah everything's fine. The tour went great. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

 

"….What is it?"

 

Adam paused looking around the airport terminal and finally spoke again when he was satisfied no one was listening, "Blake and I are dating." He figured he would just go for the ‘rip off the band-aid’ approach. He was returned with silence on the other end, his heart racing. He didn't know what to expect her to say or do. She could cry or scream or not care at all.

 

Finally he heard her take a deep breath in, "I'm happy for you Adam. That's great."

 

"Yeah," Adam replied dipping his head down as relief washed over his body.

 

"How long has this been a thing?" The unasked question was there. Was this before our divorce?

 

"Just since last week...I kind of had this revelation over the past month and a half. I just wanted you to know. Before I came home and before tomorrow."

 

"Right. Blake's coming to Dusty's party."

 

"Yeah he is. If that's still okay," Adam hadn't thought about Behati not wanting him there.

 

"No, no, no. It's fine. I don't care. I am happy for you Adam. Someone has to take care of you," she laughed.

 

Adam smiled, "Yeah I'm so needy and helpless."

 

"But seriously," Behati deadpanned, "Our marriage was like having a third child. Sometimes I forgot I was the younger one."

 

"Shut up," Adam laughed. It was nice to be able to joke around with Behati again. And he was in love with his best friend. He felt giddy like a little child. He couldn't control the smile breaking loose on his face.  "Can I talk to Dusty and Gio?"

 

"Sure. Hey kids! Daddy's on the phone!" Behati shouted away from the phone. Adam could hear the sounds of little feet running in the background and then Dusty's voice, "Daddy! Are you coming home?"

 

"Yes I'll see you tomorrow! Are you excited for your party?"

 

"Yes I missed you so much Daddy! Gio too. Are you bringing me presents?"

 

"Of course. I'd never come to a birthday party empty handed."

 

"Daddy what about me?" Gio asked.

 

"We will be start boarding First Class in 5 minutes! You can line up now," The flight stewardess pointed to where the line will start and James walked over and tugged on Adam's sleeve to get him to stand up.

 

"I have some souvenirs for both of you. Hey girls I gotta go. I'll see you both tomorrow. I love you," Adam stood up grabbing his carry on.  Gio and Dusty both said their goodbyes and Adam hung up the phone. He felt a true sense of peace settle over him. Behati knew and she wasn't upset. Of course he still had some people that he cared about that he needed to tell, but this was a start. He could do this. After everyone that he cared about knew the rest of the world could go fuck themselves if they didn't like the fact that he and Blake were together. He didn't care. He was really, truly happy for the first time in months and no one could take that away from him

 

*******

 

Adam had been home since the day before. Right in time for Dusty's birthday party. Having him back seemed like he had never left. They had continued exactly where they had left off from their rendezvous in Oklahoma. They had went out for dinner after Blake had helped Adam drag his bags from tour into the rental house. When they had gotten back home Adam had pressed Blake against the front door and sucked him off. Blake swore his soul left his body.

 

After that they had lounged around the house before packing and wrapping the presents they had bought in Oklahoma.

 

"Can't believe Dusty is turning 5. It's been 5 years since she was born. Time goes by so fast," Blake said as they loaded the presents into his truck.

 

"Yeah tell me about it. I remember the day she was born like yesterday. It makes me feel so old. She's growing up way too fast."

 

Blake wrapped his arm around Adam's waist as they walked back into the house, "Have you and Bee figured out what's going on with the girls?"

 

"Yeah kind of. I think we're going to switch off weeks and then work out things that conflict with that as they come up. Hopefully it never becomes an issue that has to go to court. I don't think it will. Things have been pretty good between with us." They headed into the house and mutually decided it was time to turn in. They needed as much rest as possible in preparation for being around the kids the next day.

 

They settled into the bed and Blake cut off the lamp on the bedside table while Adam advanced towards his side of the bed and cuddled up against his side. "Did you tell her?" Blake asked once the light was off and they were settled in together.

 

"Yeah I told her this morning. She took it well. She said she was happy for us."

 

"Oh," Blake said, blinking at the ceiling while his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, "That's good.

 

"Yeah, I think she means it. I think she really is happy for us. Tomorrow probably won't be awkward."

 

Blake chuckled, "Well good."

 

It was awkward though as Blake stood in the kitchen helping Behati get the cake ready to cut, a job Adam had volunteered him for. Behati had smiled and greeted Blake when they had arrived, but she hadn't really said anything since. The silence was stifling and Blake was struggling to figure out what to say. "What kind of cake is this?" He finally asked, going for a casual conversation to break the ice.

 

"It's chocolate with strawberry filling in the layers," Behati replied without looking at him.

 

"Oh chocolate. Dusty is going to be so happy," Blake scratched his beard as he settled back while Behati added the candles to the cake.

 

"Yeah she specifically requested it," Behati said finally looking at him. She smiled and he smiled back.

 

They stood there for a second, the silence evident before Blake finally spoke again, "This is weird isn't it?"

 

She looked away her gaze traveling towards the ground before she looked back at him resolutely, "It is. I won't lie. But I'm okay with it. It's just an adjustment that's all."

 

"Yeah. This whole year has been an adjustment hasn't it?"

 

"It has," Behati sighed. "It's been stressful. For both of us. And you I'm sure. You've been there for all of it. Thank you for that by the way. Adam likes to seem strong, but you broke those walls before I was even in the picture. That's why I can't really be that surprised…about this."

 

Blake nodded.

 

"But I am happy for you guys…but still it's weird," Behati smiled again.

 

"To be totally honest it's been weird for me too," Blake shrugged and grabbed the paper plates Behati handed him to put on the dining room table. She laughed in response. They watched through the kitchen window as kids ran around outside, jumping on bouncy houses and playing in the sprinklers. Adam, his family, friends and the other parents were standing around in the grass laughing and drinking beers. Adam was talking with big hand gestures. He threw his head back to laugh at something his brother had said, exposing the sinewy lines of his throat.

 

"Does his family know?" Behati asked.

 

Blake swallowed down his lust and turned towards her, "His parents don't. I think Michael knows."

 

Behati giggled, "Yeah probably. I'm sure Adam speed dialed him as soon as he figured out what was going on. Everything's ready if you want to go grab everyone."

 

Blake quickly took the excuse to leave and went outside, making his way towards Adam, "Hey the cake is ready."

 

"Great! Let's round up the kids. Dusty! Time for cake!" Adam cupped his hands around his mouth as he shouted. Blake made his way back inside with everyone else, moving out of the way for some of the kids running past him. They filed into the dining room circling the table as the kids sat down in the chairs. Dusty sat in the middle of the table on one side.

 

"Blake! Come sit next to me," Dusty motioned towards him.

 

"Alright," Blake grinned, "Gio you can sit in my lap." He picked Gio up and sat down at the table.

 

"Dusty give Nana a smile," Adam's mom said holding up her phone to take a picture, "Blake you smile too."

 

The lights were turned off and everyone hushed as Behati and Adam came into the room with the cake, the candles already lit. Immediately everyone began to sing Happy Birthday to Dusty. The candles set a glow on her smiling face as the cake was placed in front of her; Adam and Behati stood behind her chair. They finished the song and she blew out the candles, squeezing her eyes tight.

 

"Did you make a wish Musty Dusty?" Blake asked.

 

She punched his arm with her tiny fist, "Don't call me that. And yes, but it's none of your business."

 

Blake threw his head back and laughed as did everyone else except Behati who chastised her about being rude.

 

As the cake was cut and plates were passed out, Blake got up from the table, making his way back into the kitchen to grab some water. He didn't realize Adam's mom was behind him until he turned around.  "Jesus," he clutched the cup, "Hi Patsy. You scared the shit out of me."

 

She shook her head smiling a little, "Sorry about that sweetie. I just came to get some water as well and to check on you. You've been acting a little standoffish in concern to Adam. I know he's been living with you since the divorce. Are you getting tired of him after all these years?" She laughed a bit.

 

Blake really wished he had grabbed a beer instead of water. "No I haven't. He is a nuisance, but not more than usual."

 

She laughed genuinely this time, "Well that's good I guess. You've been such a good friend to him and honestly you're like family. I would hate it if you guys ever stopped being friends."

 

"Well you don't have to worry about that Patsy. I'm pretty sure Adam and I are in it for the long haul."

 

At that moment Adam's voice came from around the corner, "Blake? There you are." He entered the room and looked between Blake and his mom startled for a second before seeming to make a decision. He walked over to Blake and wrapped himself around his side, resting his head on Blake's arm.

 

"See, that's what I'm used to from you boys. Honey I was asking Blake if he was getting tired of you because he has been acting so standoffish today. But I see you guys are fine."

 

"Are you getting tired of me?" Adam asked looking up at the taller man.

 

Blake grinned, dimples popping out, "No. I wish I was. But I can't seem to shake you off."

 

"Hmm. Yeah we're fine mom. No need to worry."

 

She nodded and smiled before excusing herself and retreating back into the dining room with the other guests.

 

Adam looked at Blake making wide eyes and then pulled him further into the kitchen and then into the pantry. He turned on the light and shut the door, before collapsing into Blake's chest. "I have been wanting to kiss you since we got here."

 

Blake reached up to cup Adam's cheek and guided their lips together. Adam pressed in harder parting his lips and bringing them around Blake's. They kissed for a second before breaking apart. "I should probably tell my Mom and Dad soon, but I'm enjoying this secrecy thing. It's nice when not everyone knows your business."

 

"Well with that conversation I just had with her I doubt she'll be upset."

 

The corners of Adam's lips turned up, "Yeah, but she'll probably worry that I'm potentially ruining our friendship and she'll make me promise never to break up with you. And then make you promise to never break up with me. She really likes you Blake. Everyone likes you." He brought his hand up to comb his fingers through Blake's curls at the back of his head, his other hand rubbing slightly at Blake's beard.

 

Blake leaned into the latter touch and moved his head down to kiss Adam's hand. He enjoyed the touches for a second longer and then kissed Adam again before parting away from him. "We should probably go back. I would hate for your mom to come looking for us and find us in here."

 

"Right," Adam said. Blake turned to open the door, but was stopped by Adam's hand on his arm. "Hey," Adam crowded Blake's space again and kissed his mouth one more time, "I love you."

 

Blake's heart beat wildly in his chest, and he felt all the passion from those three words thrumming through his veins. "I love you too."

 

*******

Dusty's party a success, Blake and Adam enjoyed the few weeks they had before the Lives started again. They spent a lot of time with the girls, taking them out to do various things that doubled as dates for them (except they weren't as they weren't displaying affection in public). They went to the zoo, went to an indoor trampoline place, they went to Disneyland, they went to the botanical gardens, and they went to the beach. The girls were enjoying spending time with Blake and Dusty seemed to be taking a preference to him over Adam which would offend him if he wasn't silently grateful. He figured that once they told the girls that they were together it would go down much easier since the girls loved Blake so much.

 

It had been another busy day with the girls. Blake was happy they weren't staying at their place tonight though. Thankful to have a much needed break from all the energy. Blake and Adam each climbed into their own sides respectfully and once Blake knew Adam was comfortably snug on his side of the bed, he turned off the light.

 

"Night," Blake leaned over Adam to kiss his cheek and Adam turned his head and intercepted the kiss. Blake smiled into Adam's mouth after he pecked it, "I love you."

 

"I love you too," Adam smiled back and kissed Blake again.  Blake laughed and rolled over into his side. It had been a long day and they had a full day of promotion, interviews and meetings the next morning. The thought of that made him miss his bed already. He settled in, ready for sleep to hit when he felt Adam roll up against his back.

 

"Blake?" Adam whispered and then leaned up to kiss Blake's neck. Blake turned around to see him, staring into his hazel eyes. And then he kissed him, feeling the shorter man immediately deepen the kiss. Adam rolled over onto his back enticing Blake to hover over him.

 

Blake's interest in sleep diminished the longer they kissed. He'd never get over this feeling and he longed for real reassurance from some kind of deity that Adam would be by his side forever. Some kind of proof from the universe that he would never have to give this up.

 

Adam whined when Blake leaned back and he immediately sat up to follow his lips, fitting them together and moaning into his mouth. Before Blake knew it Adam's long legs were wrapped around his waist and he was rutting up against him, hands drifting up Blake's back to grip his salt and pepper curls.

 

"Shit," Blake groaned out feeling like every nerve ending was on fire and now running hot blue with the grip on his hair. Adam was pulling out all the stops to turn Blake on and he wanted to know why.

 

He pulled back again, this time keeping a hand on Adam's chest to keep him from sitting up and distracting him. "What's gotten into you?" He asked panting.

 

"Why haven't we had sex yet?" Adam questioned.

 

"What?" Blake detangled his limbs from Adam and moved to sit next to his lover.

 

"We've been together for almost a month and we still haven't had sex yet." Adam folded his arms over his exposed chest defensively, yet he seemed to be pouting a bit and the fire in his hazel eyes held insecurity. "I mean I know you find me attractive," he said and waved a hand towards the obvious tent in Blake's pajama bottoms.

 

Blake eyed his own hard on and chuckled. "Yeah I definitely am attracted to you," he reached out cupping Adam's cheek and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "It's not you, it's me?" Blake asked to see if Adam would take the placative statement.

 

"I'm going to punch you in your dick you asshole. Don't say shit like that to me." Adam responded pulling away from Blake's hand.

 

Blake laughed, but upon seeing Adam's still upset expression he sobered up. "I don't know. I guess I was giving you time to make sure this is still what you really wanted. Adam of course I want to have sex with you. To make love to you. But I guess there's still a part of me that's scared I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone."

 

Adam sighed. He reached forward to run his fingers through Blake's salt and pepper curls. "I'm not going anywhere. This is where I want to be. And I want you to fuck me. Honest. Boy scouts honor or whatever. Please," Adam pouted purposely now.

 

"Yeah?" Blake whispered as he leaned into the kiss Adam.

 

"Yes," Adam nodded looking at Blake's lips, "Please don't make me say please again. Which now I know it's too late because I just said it twi-"

 

Blake connected their lips and poured all his passion into the kiss. He wanted this too. He just didn't really know how to get it there. He was glad that Adam had initiated it. Adam pulled back after a second, "There's lube in the drawer. A new bottle I bought today. And condoms."

 

"You went out and bought supplies? When did you have time to do that?"

 

"Duh. I called my brother and everything. And don’t worry about it."

 

Blake pulled away, "Your brother? Oh God. Please don't talk about your family. You're turning me off ."

 

Adam laughed. "Sorry. I can turn you on again," he said salaciously. He leaned in to suck onto the sensitive spot on underneath Blake's chin and Blake moaned underneath him until he kissed Adam with a fervor that wasn't there before. He climbed on top of Adam again, his hips bracketing the smaller man's. Adam reached over and opened the bedside table drawer while they kissed, digging around until he felt the bottle of lube. He placed it into Blake hands.

 

"You're ready already?" Blake asked.

 

"Yes I've been ready for a month. I think we've done more than a enough foreplay."

 

Blake shrugged and uncapped the bottle and drizzled the lubricant over his pointer finger. He rubbed it between his middle finger to warm it up a bit.

 

Adam sat up and got on his hands and knees, "Michael said it's easier this way the first time."

 

"Adam please shut up."

 

"I'm sorry. I'm nervous."

 

Blake ignored the statement in favor of watching Adam shimmy out of his underwear until his ass was on display. He poured a little bit more lube on the tip of his fingers before rubbing it on the exposed puckered skin. He rubbed his finger against it until he felt it give away enough for him to slide his pointer finger him.

 

"Have you done this before?" Adam asked breathing in deeply.

 

"Yeah I've done it with girls," Blake responded as he watched his finger move in and out.

 

Adam moaned at the feeling, "Yeah me too. It's a little weird being on the receiving end. It feels good though. Fuck-" He whined out as Blake's finger rubbed up against his prostate. "That feels really good. Do that again?"

 

Blake flicked his finger up against the spot again grabbing Adam's hip with his other hand as the shorter man shuddered and fucked back onto his finger. Adam grabbed onto the sheets harder as Blake continued to finger him open. After a few minutes at Adam's persistence Blake added another finger scissoring the two open and then plunging it in again. Eventually he added a third, fucking Adam with them, his own dick leaking as he watched Adam fall apart on his fingers.

 

"Fuck, I'm ready Blake please," Adam moaned. He reached over into the bedside table and pulled out a condom and held it out to Blake. Blake quickly tore open the package and rolled the condom onto his dick. He poured some of the lube into his hand and slathered it on his dick before lining it up with Adam's hole. "Go slow," Adam said bracing himself.

 

Blake reached out with his none lube covered hand and massaged Adam's back, leaning down to kiss the base of his spine. "I will. Let me know if it hurts too bad and you want to change your mind. Just relax." He inserted his cock slowly, time seeming to take forever. Just the feeling of Adam against the tip of his dick made him want to lose control and thrust in, but he focused on his breathing instead. Adam was breathing deeply as well and he focused on that too. He was halfway in when Adam told him to thrust the rest of the way in. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah," Adam said, wiggling his hips back a little, "I think you're right at the edge of my prostate. Whatever pain I feel that will mask it. Believe me"

 

Blake nodded and thrust the rest of the way in grunting at the feeling of Adam around him. He was so tight, "Fuck I don't think I'm going to last long. God you feel so good."

 

Adam was shaking beneath him, "Do it again."

 

Blake reared back and thrust in, Adam moaning into the sheets. He started a pace, fucking into Adam with deep strokes. Adam felt like he was a blubbering mess as he moaned out into the bed underneath him, Blake fucking into him hard and fast. He was repeatedly moaning out Blake's name, incoherently as he gripped the sheets in front of him.

 

Suddenly Blake reached under and grabbed his chest, pulling him back and up until he was sitting only on his knees in front of the taller man. Blake pulled him firmly against his chest while still fucking up into him and grabbed Adam's chin to pull him in for a kiss. Adam kissed him back hard, their mouths slotting together. Blake's other hand wrapped around Adam's dick and began to jerk him off. Adam broke the kiss crying out. He sagged against Blake's chest as he felt a surge of pressure building. "Fuck I'm gonna come."

 

Blake pushed him back down onto his hands and fucked into him harder. The sounds of skin slapping against skin competing with the combination of their moans. Blake's hand hadn't given up it's assault either and soon Adam was coming, his hips thrusting forward into Blake's hand and back onto his dick. Blake continued to fuck him and as he rode out the waves and then his hips we're stuttering as he emptied out into the condom.

 

After lazily kissing for awhile they promptly fell asleep. Blake woke up the next morning to an armful of Adam as he was curled tightly against Blake's side with his head pillowed on Blake's chest. Blake figured more than likely to avoid the wet spot he had created last night. And thinking about last night added to Blake's morning wood, making him uncomfortably hard. He got up to go to bathroom to relieve the pressure in his dick so as not to wake Adam.

 

Before he could even get started he found Adam knocking on the bathroom door asking to take a shower which he joined Adam in. Adam ended up on his knees in the middle of the tiled shower floor, sucking Blake off. He had gotten a lot better at it and Blake found himself quickly coming down Adam's eager throat.

 

When Adam stood up they kissed and Blake trailed his fingers to Adam's abused hole which was still a little loose from the night before. He slid a finger in and ended up finger fucking Adam until he came which happened rather quickly, surprising them both. They kissed, washed each other off, and kissed some more under the rain of the shower head. Finally they tumbled out of the shower to get ready for the day.

 

*****

 

It had been a long day at the studio which had mostly been Adam singing while simultaneously thinking about and missing Blake. He was happy to be home now to get cuddled and teased. Blake was already in the bed reading something on his phone while the television played in the background.

 

"Hey I was thinking," Adam announced as he walked into the bedroom.

 

"Hey you're home! How was the studio?" Blake asked, a smile on his face as he looked up from his phone.

 

"It was tedious," Adam replied while climbing onto the bed. "But I was thinking we should get a place together in LA."

 

Blake stared at him.

 

"I mean really it would be a home for me because Behati and I are selling the old one and now I don't have or own a house anymore. So actually I was thinking I'm going to buy a house and you should move into it with me."

 

Blake shrugged, "Okay."

 

"Okay? That's all you're going to say."

 

"I mean yeah. That sounds good to me. We're already living together at the point. And I don't mind buying a house with you. Or you buying a house by yourself and me moving in. Whatever sets your mind at ease. I have no qualms."

 

"Really? Cause I don't know there's something about us signing the deed together that makes my heart flutter."

 

"If that's what you want."

 

"That's what I want."

 

"Okay well let's go house hunting when we get some time."

 

"Okay," Adam was smiling so hard he thought his face was going to break. He gave Blake a kiss and stripped out of his clothes and settled into the bed, curling against the country man.

 

"Maybe we can move some of your things into the ranch house too," Blake said after a while.

 

"Really?" Adam sat up. He was practically bouncing with excitement now.

 

"Yeah, I think that would be good. And then I'd have something to snuggle with when you’re on tour and I'm in Oklahoma. Like I can sniff some of your clothes or something," Blake said, his usual 'trying to be serious while I'm telling a joke' expression on his face.

 

"Okay dumbass," Adam replied settling back into Blake's side. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.

 

*****

 

As someone who formerly really enjoyed having sex with women, Adam had been intrigued by the idea of having sex with men. Namely Blake. He thought having sex with Blake would be interesting. He didn't expect to enjoy it as much as he did.

 

He had really come to understand how people can get addicted to things. Adam had tried a few different drugs here and there and he enjoyed his fair share of booze. But having sex with Blake. That was his weakness. That's where addiction had become a high possibility. There's a list of human needs like food, air and oxygen but for Adam, Blake was now added to that list. Adam was thankful he was already a clean eater for the most part, because that made the prep part that much easier and he had added cleaning himself out to his list of daily tasks, because he wanted Blake daily. That was just it. He couldn't believe that he had missed out on having this for 10 years.

 

Lately they hadn't been having sex daily because they had been spending time with their teams a lot to get ready for the Lives. They had both been coming home tired and exhausted and had settled for a quick handjob or blowjob to get the job done. But today they had the day off and Adam was looking forward to making up for lost time. Even if in reality it had only been a few days.

 

Adam moved lithely down the stairs. There was something about the idea of seducing Blake that made him feel like a predator.

 

He found Blake in the living room where he had left him an hour ago to get ready for this excursion,"Hey cowboy," Adam said as he rounded the couch and slid onto Blake's lap.

 

"Hey rockstar," Blake moved his eyes from the TV and tilted his head to meet Adam's eyes. He drifted his hands up Adam's thighs, squeezing them softly.

 

Adam leaned down to kiss Blake moving onto his lap. They made out for awhile the kisses becoming more desperate. Adam started to strip and Blake helped him his hands tracing Adam's tattoo littered skin as more of it was revealed. He cupped Adam's cheek and kissed him again once he was completely naked. Their mouths moving in unison, hands trailing each other's bodies. Blake gripped Adam's ass, slightly pulling the cheek in his left hand apart as he rubbed his thumb against the crevice of Adam's ass. He felt the wet puckered skin and pulled back to look at Adam's face, "Wait are you already prepped?"

 

Adam smiled, "Yup."

 

"Shit," Blake breathed out, wriggling his fingers around until he could slide his middle finger and pointer finger into the tight hole. Adam accepted it easily, moaning out as Blake began to move them in and out.

 

"I wanted to save a horse and ride a cowboy," Adam smirked down at Blake. He reached down to unbuckle Blake's jeans and together they shimmied them down until they were off, followed by Blake's underwear. Adam settled into Blake's lap again kissing him as he worked his hand on Blake's dick. Finally he sat up on his knees hovering over Blake's cock and sank down onto it slowly. "Blake," He moaned once it reached his prostate, his dick leaking a little. He flexed his fingers on Blake's shoulders.

 

"Fuck you're so hot," Blake said gripping Adam's hips to keep from thrusting up.

 

"Oh god," Adam groaned out as he worked his way down to the base of his cock.

 

"Are you okay?" Blake asked as he moved his hands from Adam's hips to his thighs and massaged them.

 

Adam opened his eyes, his gaze connecting with Blake's but a little clouded over. "Yeah it just feels so good." He moved his heads down from Blake's shoulders, along his back as he settled into the feeling of being stretched open.

 

Blake chuckled a bit, still massaging Adam's thighs.

 

"What? Are you thinking about calling me a cock slut or something?" Adam asked, his gaze slightly going clearer.

 

"No, no. I was just thinking about how I'm still surprised that you enjoy this so much."

Adam moved his hands back Blake's shoulders and began to move up and down, riding him. He tossed his head back and closed his eyes, concentrating  on the movements and way Blake's dick felt against his walls. Adam set the pace and Blake just watched.

 

"I guess I think being stretched open just reminds me of yoga. And I kind of shelve any pain I feel into pleasure. Or maybe i’ve just got a sensitive asshole," Adam said after while, his breath coming out in pants.

 

“Well that makes sense. You’ve always been a sensitive asshole,” Blake laughed.

 

‘Whatever man,” Adam said biting down onto his bottom lip, eyes shut tight as he focused on moving, wave after wave of pleasure rushing through him. Blake grabbed his chin and brought him in for a kiss, rolling his tongue into Adam's mouth and licking the taste out. He let his hands roam grabbing Adam's ass and massaging the cheeks as they kissed. He kept one hand there as the other roamed up Adam's side feeling the hard muscle under his fingertips, his hands moving from Adam's side to his abs, up to his nipples and around to his back before going back to his ass.

 

Adam's movements were starting to slow down so Blake grabbed his hips again and helped lift Adam up and back down. Adam threw his head back, "Fuck Blake." Blake leaned in to suck a bruise into the base of Adam's neck and thrust in harder. Adam felt his dick leaking more as Blake's dick continued to fuck in to him and Blake moved to jerk him off,  "No I want to come on your dick," Adam said, breathily, slapping Blake's hand away. He dug his fingers into Blake's shoulders and picked up the pace, lifting himself up and slamming back down.

Blake kissed him again, this time Adam's tongue licking inside of his mouth. They parted and Adam lightly nibbled on Blake's bottom lip and gave him another peck. He leaned down and whined into Blake's chest and his movements started to become sporadic and Blake took on the work, grabbing the underside of Adam's thighs and thrusting up. Adam moaned out his name over and over until he came, Blake quickly following after. Blake helped Adam move off his dick, but kept Adam in his lap.  

 

"Happy the Lives start tomorrow!" Adam said weakly, a smile on his face.

 

"Is that what we're celebrating?" Blake laughed, grabbing the back of Adam's head to kiss him again.

 

"I guess…well, no. I just really wanted to ride you."

 

"That makes more sense," Blake said and pecked his lips. They kissed for a while more, before they both got up to take a shower.

****

 

The Lives went by quickly, moving out artists at a fast pace. Every artist sent home was a hit on Adam's heart. Some of the artists going home had originally been on his team and had been stolen by Miley, Alicia and Blake. Adam was happy though that Team Adam was standing strong and holding up.

 

Thankfully with the Lives the focus was more on the artists then the coaches because of how little time they had on air, so Blake and Adam didn't feel much pressure to put on an act about their relationship.

 

They cut visiting each other's chairs down to a minimum, but still Adam walked over there once or twice to brag in Blake's face or to say some kind of joke during commercial breaks.

 

But mainly he stood between Alicia and Miley's chairs and joked with them. Blake would come over too, but they stayed a good distance between each other making eye contact across the room. The secrecy thing was doing wonders to Adam's libido which had Blake drinking less to try and keep up so all in all it was actually fun and not too bad.

 

Sometimes Alicia would look between them with a wonder in her eyes and he figured she could tell they were being different, but Miley didn't act like anything was different whether she could tell or not. So Adam took it as a win.

 

Blake was the one the most affected by their end of public affection. He was an affectionate person in general so not being able to reach out and touch Adam when he wanted to. Especially being told he couldn't do it made him want to do it more. But he got over it though, looking at Adam across the room Blake knew he was all his when each episode was over and that made it worth it.

 

Soon December rolled in and it was time to film the Blinds for the next season and Adam was excited to have Kelly and Jennifer back on the show. Kelly was always fun to work with. She was full of energy and Blake, her and him had the dynamic of already being friends before they were coaches together. That being said she had an eagle eye for things that didn't add up. Especially when it came to Blake and Adam's relationship. So when they started filming the Blinds and Adam and Blake avoided being as touchy-feely and banter-y as they usually were she had called it out immediately, pulling Adam away from the stage after the tenth artist had performed.

 

"Uh what's going on with you and Blake? Are y'all fighting or something?"

 

"Um no. Why would you think that"

 

"Something is off. Y'all aren't being as dorky as y'all usually are. And Blake's avoiding touching you like you have the plague or something."

 

Adam stood there for a second trying to think of a good excuse for why they weren't acting like normal. They had called themselves being diligent and not giving away the change in their relationship, but they hadn't calculated the fact that people were used to them basically flirting.

 

"We're both just tired I guess. Maybe it's different because we live together."

 

Kelly thought for a second, making a face as if to decide if she was going to believe what Adam said or not. "Um no, I call bullshit. Either y'all are fighting or hiding a big secret and-"

 

"Kelly! Adam! Get back on stage!" Someone yelled.

 

"Adam I'm gonna get to the bottom of this so either you and Blake fess up or I figure it out by myself. And you don't want me to figure it out by myself. And I'm a Mom so I can."

 

Adam sighed and followed Kelly back onstage. During the break he pulled Blake into his trailer. Blake leaned in to kiss him once the door was shut, but Adam dodged it. "No we need to talk. Kelly is on to us. She says we're acting weird and that either we tell her what's going on or she'll figure it out herself."

 

"Dammit," Blake cursed, moving to let Adam away from the door. "Well we gotta tell her. I don't want her to be mad."

 

"She's already going to be mad that we kept it from her for long," Adam sighed sitting down onto the couch.

 

Blake joined him wrapping an arm around Adam's side and pulling him in, "Well we need to tell her then. Probably now."

 

"I didn't think about how us not flirting on the show would be weird. Really we flirted all the time before we were dating."

 

"Yeah I guess we did. I mean nothing about our relationship has changed besides the obvious," Blake replied.

 

"Honestly we could act the way we do now and no one would think we had started dating. They would think we were just being a little more touchy than usual, but not too much."

 

Blake moved his head in agreement. "Well should we call Kelly in?"

 

"Yeah let's get it over with. Like a band-aid."

 

Blake texted Kelly to come to Adam's trailer and she was there knocking at the door two minutes later. Blake let her in and she came in, face set in determination. "Y'all ready to tell me what's going on?"

 

Adam took Blake's hand and Blake squeezed it, "Well Kelly, we started dating and we've been together since September."

 

Kelly frowned, "What? You guys are dating?"

 

Adam nodded, "Yeah. That's why we were acting weird."

 

"Since September?" Kelly asked, her pitch raising at the end of September.

 

Adam and Blake shook their heads yes.

 

"Y'all have been together for three months and y'all didn't tell me? What the fuck?" Kelly picked up a pillow and whacked Blake on the shoulder.

 

"Ow why am I the only one getting beat up?" Blake whined.

 

"I am so mad at y'all. Why didn't you tell me? Am I the only one who doesn't know?"

 

"No it's really the exact opposite. You're one of the few people that does know and you're the only one on set that knows," Adam replied.

 

"Oh shit. Oh my god," Kelly put the pillow down. "Well you guys need to act normal because the way you have been acting has been suspicious. If you're not trying to call attention to this new thing," she waved her hands between them, "then you're going about it the wrong way." She settled back into the couch, appraising them, “So when did y’all figure this out?” She asked.

 

They explained to her how it had happened and she pulled out most of the sordid details they were willing to share. She awed at all the sappy confessions and pulled the two of them in for a hug, “I’m so happy for y’all. I really am. I think this is great honestly.”

 

And then after ten more minutes they were called back to set.

 

******

 

The chairs swung back around and the lights dimmed in preparation for the next artist to sing. The beginning chords of the song began to play, a slight haunting melody.

 

 _"We both know…"_ the artist began, _"that it's not fashionable to love me."_

 

Adam tilted his head slightly to glance at Blake.

 

_"But you don't go cause truly there is nobody for you but me."_

 

Blake's eyes locked on Adam's and he swore there was a current of electricity running under his skin.

 

 _"We could cruise to the blues. Wilshire boulevard if we choose. Or whatever you want to do. We make the rules. Our honeymoon, our honeymoon, our honeymoon. Say you want me too. Say you want me too. Dark blue. Dark blue."_ Suddenly the beat picked up a beat as the bridge of the song came on. _"There are violets in your eyes. There are guns that blaze around you. There are roses in between my thighs."_

 

Adam didn't even have to turn towards Blake to know his gaze was still on him.

 

_"A fire that surrounds you. It's no wonder every man in town had neither fought nor found you. Everything you do is elusive to even your honey dew. Our honeymoon, our honeymoon, our honeymoon."_

 

The artist began to scat a bit and then suddenly a sound of a button. Adam sat up to see both Kelly and Jennifer turning around.

 

_"Dreaming away your life, dreaming away your life-"_

 

Adam glanced at Blake his hand raised over the button and Blake nodded with a smile and brought his over his own. They both slammed their hands down and turned around at the last second of the song.

 

The audience erupted in cheer as the young singer on the stage broke down in tears, smiling.

 

"WELCOME TO THE VOICE! YOU DID SO GOOD! What's your name?" Kelly yelled out?

 

"Oh my god! I'm so excited to be here! My name is Audra Hammond! I'm 19 years old!" The girl swiped her hand under her eyes to wipe away stray tears.

 

"That song is so beautiful and you executed it really well. I love the tone of your voice. That's why I- and I think really all of us- were turned around for so long. Your voice is so mesmerizing. I just wanted to listen. It wasn't until half way into the song that I was like oh maybe I should press my button or something!"

 

"Oh my god Kelly would you shut up? I can feel the air thinning. You're using all the oxygen up," Blake said.

 

Adam leaned back and laughed.

 

"Hi Audra." Blake smiled at the contestant.

 

"Hi Blake!"

 

"Where are you from?"

 

"I'm from Charlotte, North Carolina!"

 

"Charlotte! That's where the Carolina Panthers, Nascar and where Chiquita Bananas headquarters is."

 

"What?" Adam leaned forward in his chair. "Why would you know that Chiquita has its headquarters there? Why is that a fact you know? You don't even like bananas that much."

 

"I like bananas just fine."

 

"You don't eat them that often?"

 

"That doesn't mean I don't like them. Anyway Audra i'm sorry you were forced to have to listen to that idiot."

 

"Blake I swear you just Google facts about each state before we film the Blinds."

 

"Adam, would you please shut up so I can talk to Audra?" Blake pinched the bridge of his nose dramatically and then finished his coaching pitch.

 

Audra listened to each of the coaches pitches before Jennifer finally asked who she picked as her coach.

 

"I would like to say first that I love and admire each and every one of y'all. But i'm going to pick Blake!"

 

Blake stood up in his chair, "Yes! Welcome to Team Blake!" He helped Audra down the stairs and welcomed her in for a hug. "Ha!" he exclaimed and pointed at Adam.

 

Adam grinned and shook his head. He could tell Blake genuinely wanted Audra and he actually really thought she could benefit from his coaching style. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Blake after Audra had walked backstage.

 

"Hey, I'm happy for you," Adam said and gave Blake a hug, "I could tell you really wanted her."

 

Blake squeezed Adam back, tucking his head into Adam's neck and kissing the soft skin there, "Thanks buddy." Adam inhaled  Blake's scent and then pulled away.

 

It was only getting harder trying to act as if they weren't together, but with Kelly's intervention earlier Adam understood that ignoring Blake's existence only made it seem weirder then if they did a toned down version of what their relationship is. Which that turned out to be the same as their relationship had been in the past. They didn't have to act any different because to act any different would seem suspicious. They only had to be Blake and Adam, because that's what people expected.

 

Essentially there relationship now was the same except the obvious differences. Like the way Blake's hand drifting towards his ass made Adam's knees start to buckle.

 

Adam pulled back and slapped Blake's hand away mouthing later at him. Blake nodded and guffawed, his blue eyes glinting in the bright lights.

******

The Blinds finished quickly as always and then before they knew it the winner of season 21 was being announced. Adam jumped up from his chair and pumped his fist into the air as his contestant's name was called. He pointed at Blake and shouted and Blake just shrugged and smiled. The confetti was flowing down and Adam ran on stage to give Vanessa a hug as her family crowded her. Tears we're streaming down her face and she was thanking him over and over again.

 

"No this was all you. You're so talented Vanessa. I'm so proud of you," he squeezed her tight and then raised her hand into the air and shouted a big whoop. Blake came on the stage along with the other coaches to congratulate her and then Blake came and gave Adam a hug, squeezing him tight. Before Blake could break away Adam leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Kiss me."

 

Blake looked at him wide eyed, but Adam just nodded in encouragement already leaning in. Blake met him halfway their lips meeting and slotting together for a few seconds. Adam could hear the already loud audience getting even louder and he remembered that really this was Vanessa's moment and he was kind of taking away from it. He pulled away from Blake quickly, but grabbed his hand and pulled him off stage. The cameras stopped rolling and Miley and Alicia hurried over to them before the producers did.

 

"What the fuck was that?" Miley asked wide eyed and slightly panicked.

 

"I don't know," Adam said, gripping Blake's hand for dear life, "I was just so excited. I wanted to be real."

 

"Are you guys like... coming out or something?" Alicia asked slowly.

 

"Umm," Adam glanced over at Blake who was already looking at him with a ‘what the fuck do we say’ look. They were flustered. "Yes. We are coming out."

 

Suddenly there was a news crew infiltrating the set. A reporter and a cameraman pushing through towards Adam. The producers swooped in and pushed them out along with a few security guards and when they had decided the security guards could handle it they swooped in on Adam and Blake.

****

The decision was made that Blake and Adam would come out before season 22 aired. NBC was going to do a major positive LGBTQ push and just flow with the punches.

 

"I mean everyone already loves you as friends and honestly you guys have been pushing the friend boundary for a long time. Maybe people will be excited the bromance turned romance," one of the producers said.

 

Which was exactly what they made the headline.

 

**Bromance Turned Romance: Adam Levine and Blake Shelton Are Now Dating!!**

 

Adam tried not to let it stress him out, but it was stressful. Most of the attention on them was positive, but of course there was the usual hate. He could deal with all of that though. He couldn't deal with how now the news was looking for Blake and Adam. They had lost the veil they had when they were still just "friends". As the year turned to 2022 and January was half way in it got easier though. They focused on getting their teams ready for the battles and then the knockoffs and then the playoffs. Soon it was February and the attention was almost off them until the Voice promotion began to air and the focus on their relationship was prominent in the all of the clips.

 

Blake helped Adam get through it though. Even though he had taken the biggest hit out of the two of them career wise, he was still a pillar of strength for Adam. Whenever they did go out and were hounded Blake made it easier with his light banter towards the paps. He always kept a firm grip on Adam's arm and slowly steered them away to safety.

 

Unfortunately, Dusty and Gio had found out about Blake and Adam's relationship when everyone else did which was something Adam had completely forgot about when he had gone all soft and romantic and told Blake to kiss him. They hadn't of been too upset though. Dusty was excited that Blake was always going to be there whenever she went to visit. They had even set up some dates for the girls and Behati to come visit the ranch. All in all Adam was extremely lucky.

****

"Adam Levine! Welcome to The Ralphie Show."

 

"Thank you, glad to be here."

 

"So of course you're here to talk about your upcoming album and of course The Voice and other happenings. Adam did you know 9 years ago around this time you were on my show?"

 

"Oh my god really? Has it been that long? Jesus, I'm old," Adam ran a hand over his face and chuckled.

 

"We both are, we both are," Ralphie Aversa responded. "So 9 years ago Blake was coming on the show soon after you and you gave me a sound bite, do you remember?"

 

"Oh god. Yes I remember."

 

"So you know Blake was on the show a few days ago and we asked him this time if he had a question or statement that I could bring up."

 

Adam dipped his head into his hands and groaned.

 

"Blake wants to know what moment made you realize that you were in love with him?"

 

Adam rolled his eyes, "Of course he asks you to do his dirty work."

 

Ralphie laughed and shrugged.

 

Adam sat there in thought for a second, "Well if I'm being honest with myself I unconsciously knew I was in love with him when he sang This Love on the Voice with Team Blake."

 

Ralphie nodded, smiling, "I remember that. Season 2?"

 

Adam teetered his head from side to side, "Something like that."

 

"So when did you know consciously?"

 

"Before I went on that mini tour last summer I was living with Blake while my divorce was in process. I can't really pick a defined moment from it. Just that by the time I was away from him and on tour I knew."

 

"Wow thanks so much for sharing. I know you're a private person usually so-"

 

"Well yeah that's something that's weird about our relationship. A majority of our relationship has been televised and I've gotten so used to being public with him that when we started dating it was actually weird trying to subdue ourselves. We were actually filming season 22's blinds. And blinds are always filmed during the lives of the previous season so this was right before we came out. And Kelly's on this season as you know and she actually called us out on our 'act'. She said either we were fighting or hiding a huge secret."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. We ended up telling her."

 

"God I bet that was interesting."

 

Adam laughed, "Yeah that's a word for it."

 

"So were you surprised that the Voice is doing well despite you and Blake's announcement?"

 

Adam hesitated, mulling over his answer, "I guess I am. I'm really appreciative of all the support Blake and I are getting. I guess everyone else knew what potential we had and we were just late to the party. I'm happy that this is helping the show reach a broader audience. I've had a ton of people reaching out to me saying that they were going to push themselves to audition for the show because we came out. It's been amazing. I am really blessed."

 

The interview ended after a few more questions and Adam left it feeling surprisingly really good. The past interviews he's had had been stressful to say the least. He had never really been a public person when it came to his relationships, but the fact that his friendship with Blake had been so public made this a different kind of situation. He was adapting though.

 

He walked out the building sunglasses on, his security leading him through the crowd of fans and paparazzi outside. He signed some things and took some pictures and then he was in the car on his way home to Blake. Blake greeted him at the door, kissing him deeply before ushering him inside.

 

"Daddy you're home," Gio tottered into the foyer of Blake and Adam's new house, her sister on her heels.

 

"Yeah I'm home. There's no place I'd rather be," Adam said looking at Blake and he reached up to kiss him again.

 

"Eww you guys are gross," Dusty said, folding her arms over her chest.

 

"No we are not," Blake said as he and Adam parted, "Shoo, go play." He motioned them away and Dusty and Gio took off running towards the playroom. He turned to face Adam and took in the younger man's face. His hair was blonde for the moment and Blake reached up to smooth his hand over the soft strands. Adam was looking up at him every ounce of affection that was in his body and Blake smiled. "There's no place I'd rather be either."

 

The End

 


End file.
